


You think you're a bad boy but you're just a ball breaker

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Hellboy (2019)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Domestic, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Hellboy is beaten half to shit, in a fuck-tonne of pain and with a headache like someone was hitting his head with a mallet, but sitting in the cool darkness, he was slowly starting to feel better, but he should have known that his nonexistent luck wouldn't last forever.
Relationships: Hellboy & Ben Daimio & Alice Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You think you're a bad boy but you're just a ball breaker

**Author's Note:**

> I never got to see the Hellboy movie when it came out in Australia but I really wanted to, but from what I have seen it's a really great movie but there's only like, 11 fics or something or it and they're all pairings, and I'm not about that life, so I hope you enjoy my attempt at something I have never seen and have very little information about x

The room was as dark as he could possibly make it. The blinds were drawn down securely over the windows, and not even the TV was on. He'd been tempted to take all globes out from the lights for good measure but thought that may have been overkill.

He lounged on the couch, one arm thrown over the back of it, his body partially hidden behind a massive amount of pillows that he had stockpiled from all the rooms. His entire being ached and pulsed with its own heartbeat as what blood remained in his body rushed through his veins and tried to keep him off of death's door. Not as if he hadn't been there before, though.

The house the B.P.R.D had provided for them on this supposedly easy away mission was empty- Alice and Ben were off doing god knows what, and Hellboy had been left to his own devices for a day, which even he could tell you was a pretty bad idea. He should have known better by now then to go out on his own, but no, he just didn't listen.

Instead, he'd disobeyed Ben's order's and followed a lead on his own, and now he was paying the price for his stupidity with the agony that pulsed through his body in waves.

He'd tried to patch himself up as much as he could, but he didn't really have the best first-aid knowledge. His father always stitched him up when he'd come home broken and bleeding from a mission, and if his father wasn't there to kiss this boo-boo's then someone from the B.P.R.D would do it for him. He'd never really had the chance to learn, and besides, they didn't really provide any online courses on how to deal with leathery demon skin.

At the moment, Hellboy was just enjoying the peace and quiet, the silence solitude provided him, and he hoped, no, he prayed that the others wouldn't come home until much, much later.

But Hellboy knew his luck, and he should have known that his prayers would be ignored like they always were.

There was the loud jingling of keys in the door and the squeaky handle was being turned and the door was being pushed open, and Ben stood there, the ring of keys dangling from his mouth, his arms loaded up with shopping bags. "Whas' the matter with you?" he asked, voice muffled by the keys as he shimmied into the darkened room.

Hellboy just groaned and put one of the now-melted icepacks over his forehead and tried to shield his eyes from the hideous sight before him. "Go away."

"Go away?" Ben scoffed when he dropped the keys on the counter. "Where exactly would you like me to go? If you didn't want me to be here then why did you ask me on this mission with you?" he squinted into the darkness at Hellboy and saw nothing but the outline of his form in the darkness. "God, why's it so dark in here?"

He walked towards the light switch, but before he could get too far, Hellboy threw out an arm and waved him back. Ben paused with a hiss as the heavy stone arm whacked him in the ribs. "For the love of all that is holy, don't touch the fucking lights."

With the icepack over his eyes, Hellboy couldn't see Ben, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was being looked over with a disappointed expression. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not, but let me tell you, I wish I fucking was," Hellboy groaned as he tried to sit up and immediately regretted the movement as it pulled at one of his worst wounds and he threw his arm over himself as if he could hold it all together.

Ben's piercing expression turned to one of mild concern- mild only because he didn't want Hellboy to see that he gave a fuck about him. "Holy shit, what happened to you? I can't see a thing-"

"No lights."

"OK, alright, that's fine," Ben said, looking around the room for a solution until his eyes settled on the tall lamp in the corner that he knew was pretty much useless. "How about a lamp then, huh?"

Hellboy didn't have time to garble a protest because Ben had already crossed the room to the lamp and the room was flooded with light. Except, not really- Ben still could hardly see anything, but Hellboy felt like he'd been thrown into the sun. He shouted and rolled around on the couch to cover his eyes, but it was no use. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Now that there was a little more light in the room, Ben crept closer to where Hellboy lay defenceless on the couch. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done so ages ago," he said as he took a seat on the coffee table opposite the couch. Tentatively, he ran his hands over Hellboy's torso and yanked it back quickly when Hellboy hissed and swatted at him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got my ass kicked, what the hell does it look like?" Hellboy groaned.

Ben frowned but wasn't surprised. "So, what you're telling me is that you went out on your own again despite direct orders not to do exactly that?"

"Oh, fancy that," Hellboy snapped sarcastically. "Me, disobeying orders? No way. Unheard of. Never happened before in my life."

Groaning, Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're impossible."

"And you're a prick, so I think that makes us even."

There were many, many things that Ben wanted to say in response to that, but he bit his tongue and decided to save them for later, and instead leant forward so he could look over Hellboy's wounds, without touching. "You did a pretty good job of making sure you didn't bleed to death, which is good because this couch is technically a rental."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, you furry leopard bastard," Hellboy retorted. But Ben knew that he was tired and in pain, so he let him have it.

"I'm a jaguar, actually," he corrected as he got a closer look at one of the bandages, already soaked through with blood and with the sticky edge of it starting to peel upwards. "How bad is it? Which is the worst?"

"You know," Hellboy said vaguely, raising a hand to wave it around before he dropped it back across his chest. "Pain... it's all relative."

Sighing, Ben stood up from his perch and walked around the coffee table until he was on the other side of it. "Fine, if you don't want my help, then you'll just have to wait for Alice to get back. Do you want anything? A drink?"

"A drink would be _wonderful_ ," Hellboy groaned as he lifted himself up into a sitting position, holding his ribs tight as if trying not to fall apart. "I wouldn't say no to a beer."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Ben grumbled as he turned the corner into the small, adjacent kitchen and returned moments later with a cool glass held securely in his hand and he offered it out to Hellboy. "Here."

Hellboy looked between Ben and the glass with a distressed expression that almost made Ben laugh. "What the fuck is this?"

A small smile threatened to curl the edges of his lips before Ben could stop himself. "Water. The earth's natural resource. Those hard bits inside that's rattling around in there?" He pointed at the contents. "That's ice, which is just a fancy name for frozen water. You're supposed to drink it. You may not know this, but there are other liquids out there in the world other than alcohol."

Growling low in his throat, Hellboy swiped at the glass in Ben's hand but Ben swung it out of the way and Hellboy's hand only clawed harmlessly at the air. "I know what water is, smartass, but I asked for a beer."

"I heard you," Ben said as he shoved the glass into Hellboy's chest and he had no choice but to grab it, grumbling under his breath. "But I don't care."

There was another, more violent jingle from the door and suddenly it was being swung open with all the force of a whirlwind and Alice stood there, her ring of keys in one hand and her other in the pocket of her jacket. She shut the door behind her with her foot and surveyed the scene with a pinched expression. "What the hell happened here?"

"Big Red here went against protocol and got his ass kicked," Ben explained as he walked away and leant against the kitchen counter. "Serves him right for disobeying orders."

"'Serves him right for disobeying orders,'" Hellboy mocked in a high-pitched voice before he waved his hand at Ben, dismissively. "Go fuck yourself, Daimio."

Ignoring them, Alice made her way further into the room and looked at Hellboy like she was inspecting roadkill she'd found on the side of the road. "You look like shit, Red."

"Good, at least now my outside matches my inside," Hellboy said before he started pointing at her with new vigour. "Where the hell were you today, huh? I thought I was going to get some help, but no, you were off on your own secret mission."

"Secret mission?" Alice rolled her eyes. "I was working. The dead sleeps for no one, and it's easy to make a simple cash-grab no matter where I am." she pulled her hand out of her pocket and tossed a roll of cash onto the kitchen counter, and Ben turned to look at it with raised eyebrows. "So put that in your pipe and smoke it."

There was a long, tense pause of silence while Alice waited for an apology and Ben counted the money before he finally looked up at Hellboy and shook the money in his hand. "This is pretty good-"

"Don't you take her fucking side!" Hellboy complained. "What the hell are you doing?"

Alice glanced around the room with a furrowed brow and interrupted them as she walked to the window and asked. "Why the hell is it so fucking dark in here?"

Hellboy felt his soul grow cold. "No, Alice, don't, please don't, no, no, no, no, no, _no_ -!"

But it was too late. Not heeding his warning, Alice reached out and pulled the cord on the blinds and bight daylight spilt into the room, and Hellboy hissed and threw himself onto the other side of the couch, flinging water everywhere, and he moaned pitifully as the headache that was slowly starting to creep away returned in full force, pounding like a heartbeat and melting his brain. "Alice," he whined. "Why?"

Frowning, Alice looked at him emotionlessly. "Uh... because I can't see in the dark?"

It was all too much for Ben. Suddenly, he was keeling over, his body folded in on itself as he gripped at his middle like his life depended on it, and he laughed until his ribs ached and tears formed in the corners of his eyes and his chest burned. Soon, Alice started too, and she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her snorting giggles, and Hellboy just looked at both of them, unimpressed and squinting, as they both doubled over with the intensity of their laughter. "Yeah, great, real mature you two. Are you B.P.R.D agents or children? I don't know why my father hired you two chuckle-fucks, seriously."

"Don't worry, Red," Alice giggled. "I'm sure you'll feel better sooner or later."

"Besides," Ben slowly stood straighter and vaguely gestured with his hand in the empty space in front of him. "Pain... it's all relative."

The look on Hellboy's face made it all worth it, and though they didn't mean for it to, Alice and Ben cracked up laughing again, and not even Hellboy threatening to shoot them and hide their bodies in an unmarked grave could stop them.


End file.
